superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ozzy
"Home with Hector" Executive Producers Peter Farrelly & Bobby Farrelly Producers Alan Burnett Ron Myrick Bradley Thomas Art Director Caroline K. Hu Associate Producers Andi DeFur Alexis Wallrich Story by Alan Burnett & Marc Human Teleplay by Alan Burnett Music by Randall Crissman Theme Music by Randall Crissman Ed Criscoll Theme Performed by Kenneth Gray Casting & Voice Direction Ginny McSwain Starring the Voices of Jeff Bennett as Drix Phil LaMarr as Ozzy Also Starring the Voices of Justin Cowden as Hector Jim Cummings as Gluteus Tim Curry as Scarlet Fever Vivica A. Fox as Ellen Patella Pat Fraley as Brian Advisor #1 Kevin Michael Richardson as Rescue Cell #1 Alanna Ubach as Mayor Spryman Tasia Valenzia as Maria Based Upon the Characters Created by Marc Hyman Storyboard Supervisor Barry Caldwell Storyboard Dell Barras Ken Boyer Dennis Woodyard Animation Timing Directors Ken Boyer Becky Bristow Richard Collado Jung Yon Kwon Robert Tyler Prop Design Arnold Doong Dave Kupczyk Model Clean Up Kathi Castillo Karenia Kaminski BG Paint Mary D'Angelo Chris Duncan Character Design Denys Cowan Jimmy Cross 3D Effects Chris Duncan BG Design Mary D'Angelo Drew Gentle Simon Rodgers Audrey Stedman Assistant Production Manager Barbra J. Gerard Production Coordinators Justin Balch Natalie Holt Production Interns Shannon Calde Elaine Reali Ink and Paint Supervisor Geno DuBois Color Key Annette Leavitt Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Bill Ohanesian Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Eleanor Dahlen Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Kathleen O'Mara Director of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Film Editor Margaret Hou Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant Production Manager to Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Denise Whitfield Post Production Sound Service Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Glenwood Place Studios Supervising Sound Effects Editor Jason Freedman Re-Recording Mixers Timothy Garrity Brad Brock Engineer Keenie Takahashi Animation Services Dong Woo Animation Supervising Director Geun-Sik Song Animation Director Min-Young Hong Layout Hyoung-Gyu Park Hang-Bum Cho Animators Mun-Sung Kim Byoung-Jae Oh Background Director Jung-Ki Kim Assistant Animation Nak-Su Choi Paint Hyun-Hee Kim Kyoung-Suk Kim Model Checking Sun-Ja Jung Color Stylist Mi-Hyun An Final Checking Sun-Ho Choi Cameraman Tae-Hee Heo Production Coordinator Insook Sung Production Administrators Tammy Davis Michael Diaz Marci Gray Laura Marquez Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Amy E. Wagner Casting Administration Liz Carroll Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Rose Mesa Medical Consultant David Foster, MD Business and Legal Affairs Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Christopher Keenan Linda Steiner Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producer Sander Schwartz A Conundrum Entertainment Production This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2002 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Television Animation a AOL time Warner Company www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Conundrum Entertainment Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids WB! Category:Teletoon